Frost and Sun
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Heat miser and Snow miser have never got along. Mother nature figures out a way to solve the problem. Does it work? I know it's kinda cheesy,and well,I need some reviews


Frost, and Sun.

Disclaimer I do not own the characters from a year without a santa clause...

Mother nature had always wanted her boys to get along. Even as children Heat miser and Snow miser could never get along. Mother nature had always wanted her boys to get along, but she could never figure out how. "I got it." Mother Nature said as two girls appeared in front of her. One of the girls had white hair with blue streaks and blue eyes, the other had orange hair with yellow streaks, and copper(colored) eyes. Both of the girls were looking at Mother nature with very confused expressions. It was completely silent until the white haired girl spoke.

"This better be good. Why did you summon us? What do you want?" The girl said with major attitude.

"Chill Frostbite, that's Mother Nature." The orange haired girl scolded her sister.

"It's ok. Well I don't even know your names or where you came from." Mother Nature looked at the white haired girl expecting her to answer her, but it was her sister who answered.

"My name is Sun, or Sunny whichever you prefer, and this is Frost, we are the Daughters of the sun, and moon." Sunny said introducing herself, and her sister to mother nature.

"So what do you want from us? Unless you brought us here for no reason, and if that's the case we will be leaving, because we have things to do." Frost said to Mother Nature giving her a glare.

"Well I would like you two to try to get my boys to get along, if they see how well you two get along maybe they can get along." Mother Nature said hoping the girls would agree to try. Sunny was more willing to help than Frost would ever be. Frost could see right through Mother Nature's plan.

"You want more than that from us I know it. You want us to be with them, and nobody sets me up with a guy. Why should we go out of our way for you?" Frost said slightly pissed off.

"FROSTBITE!" Sunny yelled at her sister.

"Frost I am not sending you out you way, you two are going to see Santa aren't you?" Mother Nature asked the girls.

"Yes we are, but what does that have to do with the Miser brothers?" Sunny asked.

"On your way back you can stop there, they are on your way." Mother nature said. Frost had heard enough she disappeared with a gust of wind.

"Just give them a chance." Mother nature said as Sunny flamed to the North pole.

Then Sunny appeared in Santa's fireplace, about a minute later. Sunny was surprised that she didn't find Frost waiting for her there to give her a hard time, but of course Frost didn't know that Sunny had agreed to try to get Heat miser and Snow miser to get along. Sunny went to look for her sister when she finally found her she was talking to Santa and Mrs. Clause.

"They aren't bad boys Frost." Mrs. Clause said to Frost.

"I know they are not bad boys Mrs. C, but I think Mother Nature is trying to set us up with them...I don't need anyone to set me up with anybody." Frost said to Mrs. C. No one had noticed Sunny was standing there, until Sunny said.

"Well why didn't you tell Mother Nature that?" Sunny asked her sister making her presence known in the room.

"Sunny I didn't tell her that because, I think she just wants to use us to give her boys a happily ever after, and I am not sure that's what I want to do with my life." Frost said to her sister.

"Frost I didn't know you felt like that...maybe that is what Mother nature does want, but what if it was meant to be. Will you please come? I did promise Mother nature that we would try to get her boys to get along." Sunny said hoping her sister would go with her.

"Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt to give them a chance." Frost said not wanting to disappoint Sunny.

A few days had passed, and Frost, and Sunny were leaving the North pole. They kept walking till they made it to Heat miser's and Snow miser's territory. As soon as they hit their territory they heard the music, and then they were off.

Frost started: "I'm Miss White Christmas. I'm Miss snow. I'm Miss Icicle. I'm Miss 5 below. Friends call me Frost bite. Whatever I touch starts to freeze in my clutch. I'm too much!

Sunny-"I'm Miss Green Christmas. I'm Miss Sun. I'm Miss heat blister. I'm Miss 201. They called me Sunny whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much! She's Miss White Christmas. She's Miss 5 Below."

Frost- "Friends call me Frost bite. Whatever I touch starts to freeze in my clutch."

Sunny- "She's too much!"

Frost- "She's Miss Green Christmas. She's Miss Sun. She's Miss heat blister. She's Miss 201."

Sunny- "They call me Sunny whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch."

Frost- "She's too much!"

Sunny-"Thank you!"

Frost- "I never want to know a day that's over forty degrees I'd rather have it thirty, Twenty, then Five, then let it freeze! (brrrrrrrrrrr!)"

Sunny-"I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees I'd rather have it Eighty, Ninety, one hundred's a breeze! Oh, some like it hot, but I like it REALLY hot! Hee hee!"

As the girls were singing they hadn't realized they were in the middle of the miser brother's territory, and that Heat miser, and Snow miser were listening to them sing. "Go fetch the girl that is singing my song." Heat miser and Snow miser commanded their minions. As the girls finished there song the miser brother's minions finally caught up with the girls. Heat miser's minions took Sunny to Heat miser. Snow miser's minions took Frost to Snow miser kicking and screaming.

It was very quiet in Snow miser's lair until Snow miser spoke to Frost. "So...You like my song?"

"Yeah it's just something me, and my sister decided to do, because we always heard you, and your brother sing it, so we just changed the words a little bit." Frost said answering Snow miser's question.

"Your sister? It seems like you two get along pretty well...How do you get along with a hot head like her?" Snow miser asked irritating Frost.

"You think my sister is a hot head? She's really not unless you mean her power over heat?" Frost questioned Snow miser trying to stay calm, but it was becoming difficult.

"No I meant if she is anything like my brother she must be pretty hard to live with." Snow miser said not realizing how irritated Frost was getting.

"Me, and Her are a team we have to get along or nothing would get done! No snow would fall, and the sun wouldn't shine! Unlike you, and your brother me, and my sister get along, and we do what we have to do, you guys send for the snow, and the sunshine, and WE BRING IT!" Frost exploded on Snow miser, she felt really bad, but he was irritating her.

"Cold, very cold, it almost gives me the chills. Haha me the chills." Snow miser said as he smiled at Frost.

"You like that?" Frost asked Snow miser.

"I can see why they call you Miss 5 bellow." Snow miser said.

"Yeah I can be very cold, but I can also be very nice person it just depends on what someone says to me, and when I feel that you are making fun of my sister that really pisses me off." Frost said thinking of a way to apologize for the way she spoke to him.

"I didn't know that bothered you, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you mad. I just thought you, and your sister, were like me and my brother..." Snow miser said apologizing to Frost, because he really didn't mean to upset her. Frost opened her mouth to speak, but before she could speak Snow miser leaned in, and kissed her. Frost never expected this but it felt right being with him.

"I am going to give him a chance." Frost thought.

Unlike her sister Sunny convinced Heat miser's minions to let her walk the rest of the way, because she wasn't going to run from them. When they finally made to Heat miser's layer he was growing very impatient. When Heat miser seen Sunny he asked, "So what do they call you?"

"Sunny," Sunny said looking around the layer.

"That's not a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." Heat miser said to Sunny.

"Well my name is actually Sun, I was named after my Mother." Sunny said hoping he wouldn't tell her he didn't like her name again.

"So you were named after your Mother? So is your Mom the Sun?" Asked Heat miser her.

"Yes me, and my sister are the daughters of the Sun, and the Moon. She was given the power over snow, and cold, and I was given the power over heat, and making sure the sun rises, and sets at the right times." Sunny said to Heat miser.

"That was your sister? How do you deal with an icicle like her?" Heat miser asked.

"Me, and my sister have to get along, or nothing would get accomplished. In fact last time we fought that's when it snowed in Florida, and when it was a Green Christmas in Cleveland, Ohio." Sunny said.

"I remember that year I blamed my brother for the snow in Florida! It was you two who caused those strange weather patterns that year! Me, and my brother still fight about that year today..." Heat miser said a little confused, he thought he, and his brother had caused the big news.

"I'm sorry we caused you two to fight, me, and my sister just had a disagreement over what needed to be done first she wanted me to go with her first to check on the snow, but I wanted to go check on everything else, well then me, and her actually got into a fight..." Sunny pulled up her sleeve to show a scar on her upper arm. "We both have scars like that from our fight, and since we now know what the consequences of our fighting is we agreed never to fight like that again." Sunny said rolling her sleeve back down.

"She got hurt because of her sister, because they were fighting? Me, and my brother always fight all the time, in fact I don't recall a time when we didn't fight..." Heat miser thought.

"It's ok Heat miser I am fine it's all healed up." Sunny said realizing that Heat miser might be thinking about how she was hurt.

"I don't have any scars from my brother we have never hurt each other that bad...and to believe you, and your sister did that to each other, and you two get along. How did you get that scar, my dear?" Heat miser asked pulling up her sleeve, and looking at her scar again.

"My sister gave it to me she gave me horrible frost bite with a 20 below direct hit on my arm...it burned like hell my skin just never healed right." Sunny said to me covering her arm up again.

"Here I think I can fix that right up for you." Heat miser said looking at her scar again then he took his hand, and placed it on the scar he sent heat into her scarred tissue to heal it with the heat. When Heat miser moved his hand the scar was gone.

"How'd you?" Sunny asked looking at her arm.

"I have the healing touch, plus I figured that if I heated the scar back up it will heal." Heat miser said smiling at Sunny. It was quiet for a while until Heat miser spoke again.

"Can I call you Sunshine?" Heat miser asked Sunny.

"But why would you wanna call me that?" Sunny asked. To answer this Heat miser leaned in, and gave Sunny a peck on the cheek. Sunny smiled ear to ear when he did this she was so happy, she really thought they were going to get along really well. "Yes you can." Sunny said.

"I can what?" Heat miser asked confusedly.

"You can call me Sunshine if..."Sunny trailed off.

"If what?" Heat miser asked. To answer his question Sunny leaned in kissed his cheek, then she kissed his lips.

"If you will try to love me." Sunny finished her sentence.

"You are my Sunshine." Heat miser smiled, and then laughed.

A couple months passed and the girls and the miser brothers had become almost insuperable when Sunny had moved Heat miser moved with her, the same with Snow miser and Frost. Although the girls, and the brothers were getting along fine, Heat miser and Snow miser had been fighting even more than before, it was to the point where it is almost a war. The situation was getting so bad that Heat miser, and Snow miser told Sunny, and Frost to only leave the lair when they had to do there duties, because it wasn't safe... Sunny, and Frost hadn't seen each other since the boys started to fight... Sunny, and Frost had never been apart for so long, most the time they were together. It had been two months since the girls had seen each other. The girls missed each other terribly.

"Can I please go visit Frost?" Sunny begged Heat miser hoping he would tell her yes.

"I am sorry my dear, it's too dangerous out there you could get hurt."

Sunny sighed, and muttered under her breath. "That's what you always say."

"I know you miss your sister, Sunshine but I don't trust my brother...with you." Heat miser said touching Sunny's arm.

"If you two weren't fighting then could I go see my sister?" Sunny asked with fire in her eyes.

"Yes you could, but until that happens I don't want you anywhere near my Brother, or your sister till this is over." Heat miser said looking at Sunny hoping she would calm down, he really hated making her so upset, he never meant to hurt her. Sunny had heard enough, she was going to see her sister no matter what. She flamed out of the room. "Sunny!" She heard Heat miser yell as she disappeared. Sunny really did love Heat miser don't get me wrong, but she also needed her sister in her life, and if Heat miser's, and Snow miser's fight was going to get in there way of being together, then they would either have to solve the problem, or leave. Sunny went to her sisters favorite spot right by the North pole, she went there for two reasons, one she was hoping her sister was going to show up there, and two she had to leave Heat miser's territory, or he would come after her.

While Heat miser, and Sunny were having their conversation, Snow miser, and Frost were having the same conversation, and it had the same results... Frost had disappeared with a gust of wind, and went to Sunny's favorite spot. The girls were each waiting for the other to show up, but it wasn't going to happen. The girls didn't know this, but Snow miser was making it colder where Sunny was, and Heat miser was turning up the heat where Frost was.

Sunny just sat there in the snow hoping her sister would show up, she wanted to see Frost so much that she would wait there forever. She didn't see Frost, she did see what looked like little people. Sunny got a closer look at them, they were little Snowmen. One of them came closer to Sunny, it got too close to Sunny. Since, Sunny's temperature was higher than the little Snowmen's when he got close to her he started to melt the Snowman jumped back, and started to back away from Sunny. When Sunny realized what happened she said. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." When the snowman realized that she didn't mean to hurt him he came closer to Sunny, but still kept his distance. "Hey little guy what's your name?" Sunny asked the little Snowman. The little Snowman bent down, and wrote Frosty in the snow.

"Aw that is a very nice name." Sunny said looking at the snowman. Frosty just stared at Sunny like he was waiting for something. "Oh my name is Sunny." Sunny said when she realized she hadn't introduced herself. Sunny, and Frosty had so much fun together they played Pictionary in the snow, checkers with ice chips, tic tac toe in the snow, and they went sledding with penguins. Sunny almost forgot why she left, even that she was waiting for her sister, or even that she, and Heat miser had a fight, and that he would probably be really mad when she got back. Sunny didn't care about any of that right now...she was having fun with Frosty. It was getting late, and she figured it was time she went home to her probably pissed off Boyfriend.

"I'll see you later Frosty." Sunny said as she walked away. It took her a few minutes to realize Frosty was behind her. "Frosty I am sorry you can't come home with me...I would love to take you home but you'll melt. I don't want you to get hurt." Sunny said as she got down to his level. Frosty bent down, and wrote in the snow.

"I want to go with you Momma Sunny ."

"Ok, but you will have to stay with my sister Frost until I can figure out how you can live with me without becoming a puddle of water." So Sunny, and Frosty walked to the edge of Snow miser's territory knowing the Frost would show up to meet her.

"Yes sister?" Frost asked seeing her approach.

"Well I ah have a-" Then Frosty came out from behind Sunny.

"I see the problem, so you have a Snowman fall in love with you but you don't want him to melt. What a sucky flame you are." Frost said sarcastically.

"He called me Mom, I just need you to keep him here until, I can figure out a way that I won't kill him..."

"Ok," Frost agreed to take him in. "His name is Frosty." Sunny said as she ran away waving, into Heat miser's territory.

As soon as Sunny hit Heat miser's territory he knew exactly where she was. When Sunny walked into the room she knew she had some explaining to do.

"Well where have you been?" Heat miser asked his girl.

"I am sorry Hun I just needed some time to blow off some steam." Sunny said hoping he would just drop it but she was wrong Heat miser was angry with her.

"Where did you go? You left my territory? I couldn't see you...I was worried out of my mind I can only protect you if you are on my land. You went to see your sister didn't you?" Heat miser asked 15 questions.

"You know what I didn't go see my sister, cause you told me not to! I went somewhere out of your sight! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Sunny walked right into their bedroom slammed the door, and locked it. Then she jumped out the window, and ended up in the middle of the crossfire.

Everyone heard a scream, and a thud. Snow miser, Frost, Frosty, Heat miser, and the minions were all standing on the edge of their territory. They looked around and they noticed Sunny's form laying there in-between the two territories.

"SUNNY! ARE YOU OK?" Heat miser yelled as he ran two his girlfriend's side. Frost, and Snow miser kept their distance from Heat miser, but from where she was standing Frost could sense her sister was cold.

"How is Sunny cold?" Frost thought...Then Frost got it. "She's dead," Frost said her voice cracking. Heat miser was sobbing, and mumbling through his tears. Snow miser was holding Frost close to him glad it was Sunny, and not her. He didn't want to let her go. Frost was crying into his shoulder.

"I know you, and your brother don't get along, but he is hurting right now, and he needs you." Frost told Snow miser making him let go of her. She took him by the hand to his brothers side they could finally understand what he was saying.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray you'll never know how, how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine away..." Heat miser continued to sob. I put Frost put her hand on his shoulder. Heat miser stood up, and faced Frost, they hugged each other.

"We never got formally introduced; I am Heat miser, my dear Frost?" He said offering Frost his hand to shake.

"Yes that's me." Heat miser and Frost shook hands, and then he kissed her hand.

"Heat miser I think it's about time we bury the hatchet...I see now how much trouble we caused fighting all these years...I see what we have done." Heat miser, and Snow miser hugged. While the boys were talking Frosty went over to see his Momma, Frost heard his small sobs.

"It's ok Frosty it's ok." Frost said trying to get the snowman to calm down.

"I thought that was your Snowman?" Snow miser said looking at Frost, and the Snowman crying over Sunny. Frost shook her head.

"No he was hers...She told me to take care of him until she could figure out how she wouldn't hurt him." Frost said.

"She cared for the snowman?" Both of the boys asked.

"Yeah she did I just wish she was still here, for you, and Frosty," Frost said to Heat miser, and Frosty.

"She loved you two." Frost said looking at her sister. The minions were surrounding her now; they were playing with her hair, trying to heal her cuts. It was getting to be early morning; it was just about time for the Sun to rise.

"The first day with no Sunrise." Frost said standing there looking at the horizon. Frost was wrong though, the sun started to rise.

"But I thought...Sunny brought the sunrise." Heat miser said.

"She does..." Frost said running over to her sister. Heat miser was kneeling next to her when her eyes opened again.

"Good morning Sunshine," Heat miser said with a smile. Heat miser held Sunny bridal style, and both the boys decided it was time to make the girls theirs.

"Will you be mine?" Snow miser asked Frost showing her a beautiful sapphire ring.

"Be my Sunshine?" Heat miser asked the girl he loved, and that he thought he lost forever, he wasn't going to let that happen ever again.


End file.
